


Infinite Chopper: Memory Lane- Episode 01- We Start Fire

by eva6



Category: Infinite Chopper:memory lane, infinite chopper
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: An introduction into the world of my Infinite Chopper stories using the cast of Infinite Chopper:Memory Lane.In 2208, As the Unity is preparing to launch into space To fight off potential invading enemies, Up and coming singer Angie Kuwabara gets caught in the middle of what could possibly be humanity's final fate.





	Infinite Chopper: Memory Lane- Episode 01- We Start Fire

Dominion City- 9:05 am

As a young woman with dark purple hair walked onto the bridge, She was greeted by several members of her crew.

"Welcome aboard Captain!"

"It's nice to see you again, Cap'n!"

The woman then took a seat.

"Alright, Alright settle down everyone, We have work to do."

"Hidenori, What's the status? Are we connected?"

"We are! We've reached 100%."

"Marmen, What are we looking at? Are we connected to the internet?"

"How's the frontscreen? Can it turn on?"

"It can! Here I'll show you."

"Oh, And we're connected to the internet."

"Okay, Yanmin turn the screen on to demonstrate."

"I'll get on it, Captain."

As soon as she turned it on, The screen came on.

The crew were greeted with the smiling face of one Vanilla Miyazaki. 

"Oh Hello Captain Yamashiro! How are you and the crew?"

"We're fine Vanilla, How is the Communication Terminal?"

"Well, It's in perfect condition."

"This is Vanilla signing off." 

"Goodbye Captain."

"Goodbye Vanilla."

"Harold, Do you think we can pull it off?"

"I don't see why not."

"Yumi, what about you?"

"Yeah, Let's do it!."

"Belviva? "Ramona?" 

"Finally! I'm pretty excited."

"I'm sure that this will be a success."

"I've been ready!"

"Let's do this teddy bear!"

"Ugh! Yumi I told you not to call me call that."

"oops."

"The Unity Launches Now!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hidenori is the one that told Yumi not to call him teddy bear.


End file.
